Come Back When You Can
by yourLastLove
Summary: Mike's staying. He didn't take the other job. How could he think he could ever break up the dynamic duo? But maybe it's too late... MARVEY. - rating might change later R&R PLEASE. disclaimer
1. I'm not Leaving

The words echoed in his head, and everything else disappeared around him. The room went dark, sound disappeared, and time stopped. All that existed when the man standing in front of him, and the words "I'm not leaving" over and over and over again.

After everything they'd been through, everything that had been thrown at them... After the train wreck that was the past forty eight hours, knowing that Mike was considering another job... and then knowing that he was leaving. He almost didn't understand the phrase, though it continued on repeat, burning in his ears. After everything it just didn't make sense to him. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to accept this new idea. He didn't want it to be thrown back in his face like everything else seemed too lately.

But Mike was still standing there, waiting for a response. Or maybe he was lost in the same moment that Harvey was. Whatever the reason was, it forced Harvey back to the world, and for some reason, that spiral back to Earth made him do something that he wouldn't have seen happening if he were the writer for his own life. It was with one fluid motion that he stepped forward and pulled Mike to him, tipping his mouth towards his and kissing him, letting the feeling melt away the stress they'd been suffering for too long now.

A strange noise escaped from Mike, and Harvey was instantly aware of what was happening. Shocked at himself, and not quite understanding how he'd gotten where he was – in any context – he stepped back, a whole new kind of panic taking grip of him. And with that, he fled the office, not taking a second to grab his coat or briefcase, not looking back.

Mike was frozen on the spot. He stood there staring at where his boss had stood only seconds ago. It had happened so fast he wasn't sure it had actually happened – and yet it was the realest thing he'd experienced in a long time.

"Mike?" Donna called from the doorway, voice shaky and unsure. She'd seen. Of course she'd seen. She's Donna.

"Did that just happen?" He asked, not turning around, not moving his eyes from the spot – as if he could stare him back into existence.

"Mike..." Donna said softly, stepping towards him, her own nerves wracking through her.

"Donna?" His voice was so small, so lost. "Did that just happen?" Donna reached out and pulled herself towards him, wrapping her arms around him as he shook. He couldn't deal with it. After everything that had happened in the past few days alone, he was exhausted; emotionally, physically, hell if there were other ways to be exhausted he'd be those too. "Donna, did that happen?" He broke, dropping to the floor, and she sunk with him, holding him closer, petting his hair soothingly while he cried. "Did that happen? Donna?"

SUITS

The front door unlocked, and Rachel got up to greet her boyfriend, a smile tugging its way to her lips in anticipation. She was shocked to see though, the amazing Donna. Confused, but not in the slightest bit disappointed at the visit, she bounced quicker towards the door. She stopped dead when she saw what she was walking into.

Donna had her arm around Mike, pulling him through the door. Mike's expression was far off; the word detached couldn't even begin to describe the look she saw there. There was no trace of her boyfriend.

"Help me get him to bed." Donna said quickly, quietly. "It's been a big day."

Donna had tried calling Harvey multiple times on her way to get Mike home. He hadn't answered. She'd left messages, she'd texted him – nothing. She knew what she saw; she just had no idea what she saw. And she was worried.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, voice high with anxiety.

"I'm not sure," Donna replied, and it wasn't a lie exactly...

"Mike?" Rachel's voice was quiet as she took her boyfriend's face between her hands, trying to direct his eyes to look into hers. "Mike, sweetie, what happened?" Her eyes searched his, but found nothing, and after a moment he pushed away and laid down on the bed, facing away from the two nervous women.

A moment passed before Donna spoke up. "I'll leave him to you... or do you need anything? He's probably just over tired. It's been hectic." Donna didn't ramble. Donna kept her cool. But no, Donna was in fact rambling, and Donna had in fact lost her cool. She could hardly even find the inner monologue that would scold her.

"No, I... I think we'll be ok." Rachel nodded, trying to convince herself as she watched a once strong man curling in on himself.

Donna nodded and mouthed the word "ok", before heading to the door.

SUITS

It had been hours, Rachel was long since asleep, arm draped over Mike's waist. Mike though, had hardly blinked. What had happened today?

Well for starters, he'd prepared himself mentally to leave Harvey – completely betray him, pretty much say thanks but see ya to all the things Harvey had done for him – and leave his dream job. That was tolling enough. But then there was that horrible event that had lead to him almost being found out. Again. That had been quite distressing. And then there was that sudden epiphany. The one where he realized where he belonged, at that was at Harvey's side at Pearson Specter. And then there had been... that... other thing... That thing where Harvey had kissed him. And to be completely honest, he wasn't at all sure how he felt about that. But to make matters worse, Harvey had taken off and had been ignoring him ever since. Was he mad at him for trying to leave? Did he not want him back? These thoughts were flooding Mike's mind, keeping him from the sleep he most desperately wanted.

It was nearing three am, and he had just about given up on the sweet escape. Slowly, he pulled himself out from under Rachel's arm, and slunk into the living room, curling up on the couch. Quietly he dialed a number he'd memorized years ago.

The phone rang twice before it clicked to life, but no one greeted him.

"Harvey?" Normally he would have hated how small and fragile his voice sounded, knowing his boss would look down on him and tease him endlessly, but in that moment, he hardly noticed. "Say something?" No answer. He knew someone was on the other end though, he could hear something muffled in the background. "Harvey, I'm sorry." He tried again, and still received no answer. "I should never have even considered the other job. It was dumb. I knew that then, I just... Harvey, please." The silence on the other end was killing him. "Say something!" He stage whispered, holding his breath to somehow keep himself from crying into the phone.

Finally a tired voice came onto the phone. "Go to sleep, Mike." The voice said smoothly.

For some reason, the sheer and utter calmness of Harvey's voice hurt him. Maybe he was the only one upset, maybe Harvey didn't care at all. He had every reason to not care anymore.

But the line never disconnected. Harvey stayed on the phone, silent. And Mike said just as much. He didn't know how long he sat there, clutching the voiceless phone to his ear before he fell asleep.

_A/N: Well I was half asleep when I wrote this, so I might wake up in the morning and instantly delete it... lol... But I don't know, review please? If y'all like it I'll definitely add more chapters.(: xo_


	2. Drunk at my Doorstep

Mike hadn't seen much of Harvey that day. He'd seen him slip into the elevator, he'd seen him shake Louis' hand in the hallway, he'd seen him slipping out of Scotty's office; but it seemed that every time he tired to approach him, he wasn't there. If it had been possible, he would have made some joke about some movie, but not only could he not find Harvey to say it, but his mind was too much in disarray to think of anything to say.

There had been files waiting for him on his desk when he arrived, with a note on it from Donna, so he hadn't had to go into Harvey's office that morning. He'd gone to ask him something about a case, but Donna had let him know that he wasn't there, he'd stepped out. It wasn't much later though that he'd seen him coming out of Scotty's office, at which point he disappeared around a corner faster than Mike could even realize he'd moved at all. It was not lost on Mike, that Harvey was avoiding him.

He tried talking to Donna about it, but apparently she was in the same boat as he. Harvey wasn't exactly going out of his way to chat with her either. Mike understood if Harvey didn't want to talk about what had happened the night before. Hell, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it himself. But Harvey ignoring him had always hurt.

Time passed quickly though, as Mike went into his zone, earphones in his ears, eyes darting over documents. And it would appear he ran out of files... How odd...

Deciding it would be time for lunch – something he often skipped unfortunately – he began his way to Rachel's office; only after dropping Harvey a text that read:_I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my boss go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will see you in court._

He didn't wait for a response, assuming his boss was busy somewhere, but he hoped that when he read it, it sparked the reaction he was looking for. And that reaction was any reaction at all.

"Rachel," he said, knocking a fist on either side of her glass wall. He popped his lips stepping into her office when she smiled up at him.

"Bored already?" She teased, knowing that Mike never came to her office at work unless it was important (in other words he needed her help), or it was closer to the end of the day and Harvey had been merciful with his work load.

"Hungry already." He corrected, feigning hurt. "I came to ask you to lunch." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh, well I can't say no to that," she teased, standing up and grabbing her coat.

They made a quick stop at Donna's desk to take her order before heading towards the elevators.

"This is nice," she said once they were inside, wrapping her arms around her boyfriends waist, snuggling into him. "We don't usually go out for lunch."

"You're right," he smiled down at her before he bent and kissed her lips lightly. "We don't, which is why we are."

She laughed, understanding his jibber perfectly. When the doors opened, he unwrapped himself from her and took her hand, pulling her towards the front doors. His heart did a jump though when he saw his boss striding purposefully towards him. Or... towards the elevators anyway.

"Where have you been?" Mike called out as they approached him. It stung when Harvey barely nodded at him before stepping into the elevator himself, not so much as glancing up as the doors closed between them.

"That was weird..." Rachel wondered aloud. But Mike knew it wasn't. Well, it was – this whole thing was weird. But that response after everything that had happened could only be expected – although it sucked royally.

"Yeah... let's go." He pulled her out to the street with him, dodging his way through the crowded streets of New York, practically at a jog. He glanced down at his phone, seeing a new text message. It was from Harvey. _Seriously, Mike?_ He grinned, pleased enough before typing out: _What have you done with my boss?_

"Where are we going?" Rachel chuckled as he finally stopped at the side of the road, opening up a cab door and ushering her inside.

SUITS

Her eyes glinted wickedly when a coffee cup was placed on her cubicle, but the mischief disappeared when she saw who it was from. "Harvey, you're back!" She smiled. "I actually didn't know you were leaving." As if to make her point, he walked into the office, leaving the one sided conversation behind.

She wasn't having it though.

"Where were you?" She asked, walking into the room, coffee in hand, and sitting down across from her boss.

"You know, Donna, last I checked you work for me, and I'd like to get back to work even if you don't – which you should."

Offended – as usual when he was speaking – she gave him a warning look. "How's Scotty?"

That got him. He froze, stiffening in his chair, knuckles whitening around his pen. "Don't tell Scotty." He said, angry – at himself – and quietly.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" He looked up, eyes cold.

Donna's look could only enhance the exasperated vibes she was shooting off.

"Well?"

"Harvey, you know what happened last night." Her words were loud whispers even though the door was shut.

"Do I, Donna?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you didn't, what's this for?" She raised up her cup as if it were worthy evidence, and took a meaningful sip, watching him.

He sighed. "Donna, I don't know what happened, I don't know what came over me, life was just sucking and I got caught up and it didn't mean anything."

Donna wasn't convinced. Of course she wasn't. Donna knows. Donna always knows. "Does Mike know that?"

He looked up, throwing her a questioning glance. "What does that matter? Mike has a girlfriend, who I'm pretty sure he won't be saying anything to either."

"You didn't see him last night." Her lips pursed together, eyes trying to hold back emotion as the remembered. She shook her head slowly. "You didn't stick around long enough to see."

"To see what?" He demanded, pen, long forgotten, hitting the desk. "To see Mike writing up harassment charges?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"We almost just lost him, Donna, and I almost ran him out of here – hell I'm surprised he hasn't run back to that banker already."

"Harvey..." she warned, knowing his own emotions would get control of him again, like they always did. One could only suppress for so long...

"No, Donna, there's nothing to say. There's nothing to see. It's done. It never happened."

Nodding again, she rose and headed back to the door. Pausing with the door half open, she turned slightly to face him. "But Harvey? If you ever want to talk..."

She let the words hang in the air, and he nodded appreciatively, staring down at his desk again before she left.

SUITS

"So what is going on?" Rachel demanded of the world, voice hushed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I'm not even sure myself." Donna replied, shaking her head.

They'd been sitting in Rachel's office for a while now, trying to figure out the details – even with Donna holding back on them.

"He was just so upset..."

"I know."

It was quiet then, neither knew what to say. Really, what was on Donna's mind was how Rachel was going to react to the news when she found out. Surely mike wouldn't leave Harvey, and surely Rachel wouldn't be comfortable with them working together. But maybe she wouldn't find out. Maybe it was just a weird happenstance and it really did mean nothing. But then why was Harvey acting so weird? Maybe he _was_ worried about a harassment suit. But Mike had been so upset... Or maybe he'd just been thrown over the edge after all the stress he'd been enduring. She just wished Harvey would talk to her.

"How is he today, do you think?" Donna asked, hoping she could scope out some sort of sense. If the men weren't going to get the office back in its usual working order, it was going to have to be up to the women.

"He seemed fine..." She thought, finger pressing into her cheek while she thought. "I mean, he was checking his phone during lunch, I don't think he noticed that I noticed though..."

"Well he is a lawyer," Donna smirked, earning a giggle.

"Sure, but they aren't on a big case right now are they?" Well... they probably weren't. If Mike hadn't said anything... But maybe Harvey hadn't told him. And Harvey wasn't telling anyone anything at the moment so they wouldn't know.

Donna smiled, concluding the secret meeting, realizing she had probably best be getting back to her desk. "I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this."

SUITS

"Harvey!" Mike shouted across the floor, hurrying towards the elevators, but the doors closed before he could arrive. Harvey was gone. "Dammit." He cursed, hands gripping the hair at the back of his head. The trip home was miserable. Harvey hadn't responded to his last text, and he hadn't made any effort to at least exist at all that day. Mike wasn't even worried about that... thing... that had happened the night before. He was only worried about if Harvey would ever acknowledge his existence again. It was almost like that time he fired Mike... except this was worse because Mike didn't even know if he was angry or hurt or _anything_.

He finally arrived at his apartment, giving his girlfriend a big hug and kiss on the top of her head when he found her curled up on the couch with a book.

"You read all day at work," he teased. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"What," she grinned. "You don't read for pleasure? Well I guess you _have _memorized every book in existence, cover to back." She winked, looking back down at chapter four of _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_.

"Oh come on!" he groaned. "Tell me you're rereading that. You never read Hitchhiker's Guide?" He scooted to be next to her, looking at the page number she was on. Page twenty-seven. He then began to recite, "The island of France was about twenty miles long, five miles across the middle, sandy and crescent shaped. In fact it seemed to exist not so much as an island in its own right as simply a means of defining the sweep and curve of a huge bay. This impression was heightened by the fact that the inner coastline of the crescent consisted almost entirely of steep cliffs. From the top of the cliff the land sloped slowly down five miles to the opposite shore. On top of the cliffs stood a reception committee. It consisted in large part of the engineers and researchers who had built the Heart of Gold – mostly humanoid, but here and there were a few reptiloid atomineers, two or three green slyph-like maximegalacticans, an octopoid physucturalist or two and a Hooloovoo (a Hooloovoo is a super-intelligent shade of the color blue). All except the Hooloovoo were resplendent in their multicolored ceremonial lab coats; the Hooloovoo had been temporarily-" Rachel had finally gotten a hold of her laughter enough to cover his mouth with her hands.

"Stop it!" She shouted between fits of giggles. "You're ruining the book!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you'd like it if I read to you." His expression was that of mock sadness.

She laughed again before climbing on top of him, pressing her lips down onto his and tossing the book away. "I wouldn't call that reading." She laughed, lips still pressed against his.

He pulled her down closer to him, arms sliding around her waist as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck.

She mewled into his hair and brought his lips back to hers, deepening the kiss.

"And cue all interruptions." Mike groaned as a knock came to the door. With a sigh, he picked the girl up and sat her back down on the couch, straightening himself out, and moving to the door.

He opened it and was met with reddened, brown eyes. "Harvey?"

"Mike," the man responded, breath smelling of alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?"

Sounds from inside reminded the older lawyer that Mike no longer lived alone, and quickly he pulled him out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," he said dumbly, fighting his intoxicated mind for a dictionary. What are words...?

Mike stared for a moment, confused. "Harvey, you've done so much for me. _I'm _sorry. I should never have even considered that job." He shook his head, looking down.

A strong hand grabbed his chin, pulling it back up to meet those eyes again. Deep golden brown... "You did what I said you should do." He chuckled lightly, "The one time you actually listen..." He took a deep breath. "Mike, you had a get out of jail free card, and you could have used it. You could have saved us both." Mike went to respond, but he covered his mouth, stepping closer. "But I don't want you to leave. Ever. For an reason." His eyes were intense, and Mike knew not to press the subject further. "I should have told you that before."

Mike nodded, understanding. "I won't, Harvey. Not for anything."

Eyes brimming again, he stepped closer yet, pulling Mike into a firm hug. "Don't," he said, choking over his own words. He tightened his arms around Mike when the younger man hugged back, a tighter grip than Harvey would have expected. When Mike nuzzled his face into Harvey's shoulder, the world seemed to disappear, and Harvey let his cheek rest down upon Mike's head, simply enjoying the feel of him. Chances were that this kind of hug would never happen again. They were lawyers. They didn't hug. More so, Mike was his employee and it was wildly inappropriate. But for now, they let that thought sink to the backs of their minds. They'd almost lost each other, and for some reason, that didn't seem at all acceptable.

The minutes passed and Harvey began to pull back, stepped ever so slowly away from the man. "I should let you get back to your girlfriend." He was more telling himself that than Mike, but Mike wasn't having any of it.

"Can you just... can you stay for a bit?" After all that had happened, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his mentor yet. He needed that safe feeling that only Harvey could bring him.

Standing straighter, Harvey moved to the wall, sinking down until he was sitting on the floor, propping himself up against the cold smoothness behind him. Taking that as an invitation, Mike sunk down beside him, closer than either of them would have expected. And they sat; mere inches apart, staring at the far wall. Not speaking, just enjoying that they wouldn't be losing each other any time soon.


	3. We're A Good Team

It had been quite the day so far. Harvey had gone across town to a meeting, leaving Mike with some thousand pages of research to go through, and then had interrupted the research to drag Mike out to the second meeting of the day, outside of New York City. By the time they arrived back at the office, they were both in a mood. That last guy... he was a real piece of work. Who did he think he is – subpoenaing his client _and _his associate? It was nothing they couldn't handle though, their case was solid and they had nothing to hide. At the same time... how dare he? He had no right – nay, no _reason_ – to bring them in there. Unfortunately for his dramatic inner dialogue, the mean lawyer did in fact have that right; otherwise they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Uh, Harvey?" He stopped his pacing and turned around. He didn't realize he'd been pacing...

"Yes, Donna?" He inquired in a forced calm tone.

She stepped forward and handed him a stack of files. "These are from Mike."

He stared for a second, anger and confusion mixing in his eyes before he grabbed the files away from her, and without looking at them, threw them down onto his desk. "And why are _you _giving them to me?"

She stiffened, "Louis took Mike to a deposition."

Growling he made to step around her, out of his office.

"They already left, Harvey," she called, making him stop in his steps.

"Does Mike know who he works for?" He said towards the door, back still turned to her.

"Harvey, it's not the first time Mike's helped Louis with a case, is there something else going on? Do you want to talk?"

"No, Donna, you're right. This isn't the first time. And it's not the first time I would have said no. It _is_ the first time, that I wasn't _asked_ or _told_ or even made _aware_ by anyone that Louis is stealing my Mi—my associate." He finished, blinking at his own words and moving around his desk to slump himself down.

"Ok..." Donna said mostly to herself.

Harvey rested his head in his hand, leaning his elbow down onto the glass desk.

"Let's talk about _your _Mike..." She sat down in front of him, eyes round with concern as she crossed her hands in her lap and waited, knowing that patience was the only way she'd get anywhere with her boss.

For a moment he didn't speak. He didn't try to argue or deny the fact of what he'd almost said. For the love of Freud, he felt like a fool. "He got subpoenaed today." He began. "He should be here trying to make his case stronger."

Donna pursed her lips, clearly annoyed. "No, Harvey. You and Mike have been subpoenaed before, and you'll be subpoenaed again, and you've never gotten worked up about it even when you _did _have something to hide. ... You don't have something to hide, do you?"

"No, Donna," he said, just as annoyed – although mostly with himself.

"So then what's this really about?"

He didn't respond.

"Is it about the other night?" She asked gently, leaning forward in her chair.

"No."

"Harvey-"

"Get out, I have work to do."

Realizing she would get nowhere with him at that moment, she huffed from the office and returned to her desk.

SUITS

"Wow, I can't believe it," Louis had a broad smile on his face – matching Mike's – as they headed out of the elevator.

"I know, we actually got him to confess in the middle of a deposition. When does that happen?" Their excitement was nearly uncontained as they all but skipped out of the building holding hands.

"When me and you work together, Mike, that's when. We're magical. Like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. Ariel and Prince Eric. We defeat all odds."

Mike paused, letting the senior partner turn around to face him before he said, "I hope I get to be the man in those comparisons."

"Yeah, sure, of course," Louis chirped. "Nothing wrong with being Angelina Jolie, she's beautiful. And Ariel defeated an evil sea witch, what's there to be ashamed of?"

"Right..." Mike said, squinting his eyes at the man as they continued towards Louis' driver.

"We really do make a good team though." Louis reinforced once they were comfortable and on their way.

Mike turned to complete the high five he was being offered. "Yeah, I like working with you, Louis. You're a lot of fun." He regretted the words immediately when the older man sat up straighter. Something was coming...

"Oh, really? You should be my associate; we'd have fun all the time. I'd even let you take credit for your ideas, I'm sure Harvey doesn't let you do that."

SUITS

"There's nothing wrong with working for Louis," Rachel thought out loud as she dried the dish she was handed. The couple were standing side by side at the counter after dinner. Mike washing, Rachel drying.

"No, other than the fact that I'd be leaving Harvey."

"Would that really be so bad..?" Rachel asked; face crunching while she waited for the attack that was coming, even though she knew she was right.

"Yes, Rachel!" His voice rose, insulted that she would even consider it. "He's done so much for me! Who even knows why, he's the best goddamn closer in New York! He shouldn't be wasting his time on me when there's a whole lot of _real_ lawyers out there that he could use." He let the words sink in, not saying anything else while he took his frustrations out on the dish in his hand. It had become clean a while ago, but it was now the most recent target of his anger.

"But Mike... Louis could really bring you something, you bring out the best in each other and I think that maybe you should just consider it-"

"No."

"Mike-"

"I'm not going to do that Rachel, I'm loyal to _Harvey._"

"Just think about it..."

Sighing, not wanting to argue anymore, and knowing that she was right about weighing options – whether he was going to take them or not – he conceded. "Fine." She nodded her approval before drying off the final dish and leaving the room.

_A/N: I kind of got stuck on this chapter and didn't know where to take it – it's kind of a filler I guess... But here it is..! Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Please share(:_


	4. I Can't Lose You

_A/N: Ok, so quick explanation before you read this: I forgot at which point in the timeline that is the show that this takes place. So I'm improving. If something is off, just go with it... shhh..._

To say that things had been tense lately was an understatement. Things had been more than tense all around. Rachel and Mike, Mike and Harvey, Harvey and Scotty, Donna, Jessica, the list went on. Not to mention that that thing that happened had become a fictional event. No one spoke about it. It disappeared as quickly as it happened. During the past week though, Harvey and Mike had been having an atrocious time of having _any _form of relationship. They were on edge after that _thing_ that definitely did not happen, and anxious about Mike's decision to stay – which was a blessing to each of them, don't get me wrong – and also dealing with a whole new happening on each end. Rachel decided to stay in New York with Mike; she was going to go to Columbia. Scotty had decided to sign on with Pearson Specter; she was going to stay with Harvey. And that _thing_, flew further and further into a big black hole of things that no one was going to remotely try to deal with. Nope. Not at all.

**Harvey and Scotty**

"Ok."

"Ok."

They stared into each other's eyes, trying to find some hidden response. The thing was, they didn't trust each other worth shit. But they wanted to. Or... did they? No, no of course they did. They were in love. And they were going to be _honest _with each other from now on. Right? Yes. Right. Honesty is the best policy, and if this was going to _work_...

"So, if we're going to do this, I guess I should be _honest_ with you and tell you that Jessica came to me yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Mhm," Scotty brushed the creases out of her skirt and stared straight ahead out of the front window of Ray's car. "She wants me to buy in up front. Half a million dollars."

"Is that an issue?"

She rolled her eyes and head together, facing him with a look that read _do you really think I'm an idiot._ "Every other partner had a six month trial period."

"You don't think you'll make it?" He tried to push down the emotions that fled to betray him then. "Are you not planning on staying?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

They each turned to their own windows, watching cars, people, and New York City sky scrapers pass by.

"I'll talk to Jessica." Harvey murmured to his own window, feeling deceived by both parties – his girlfriend and his boss. He let his anger slip away for the moment though when he went slender fingers wrap around his, and he turned to face sparkling eyes again. She smiled softly at him, knowing that they were definitely off to a rocky start. He returned the smile, squeezing her fingers lightly.

"So if we're going to be completely honest with each other, I guess I should let you know that I don't have a problem with you giving Jessica the money up front." With that, he escaped from the car, sly smile plastered on his face, not waiting to see her response.

**Mike and Donna**

"He's not up yet."

"Of course not, he's probably still having morning sex with his girlfriend."

Donna didn't miss the hidden emotion in his voice – whatever emotion that might be. She looked up, searching his expressive eyes for any hint as to what he might be feeling. "Did you not have morning sex with your girlfriend today Mike, is that the real issue here? Jealous?" She teased him with a raise of her eyebrow, hoping she could lighten the mood.

"No, no in fact I did not."

Donna's face fell. It was one thing to not have morning sex, it was another thing to be so blunt about it. "Everything ok..?"

Mike sniggered humorlessly to his shoes before meeting Donna's eyes again. "Things have been a little unsettled for Rachel and I lately." He admitted, not showing her any sentiment more than his words.

"Uhuh..." She replied. "About?"

"She thinks I should leave Harvey and work for Louis."

Donna's eyes widened for a brief second before she could reel herself back in. "She know that-"

"Yes she does, and that's why things are a little tense."

Donna nodded. "You should tell Harvey."

"No chance in hell."

"Mike, he already thinks Louis is trying to steal you, he won't be happy to know that you're keeping this from him."

"But Louis _is _trying to steal me. Not that Harvey _cares_."

Donna's expression snapped into a cold angry one without hesitation. "Don't give me that bullshit." She said in a low, highly intimidating voice. "You _know_ Harvey cares about you, and you _know_ he wants you to stay. Especially after what happened the other night." Her look was pointed as pointed into the office, as if to make herself clear.

"And what exactly _did _happen the other night? No one ever mentioned it. It _never happened_, Donna."

He stormed into Harvey's office the second he caught sight of him, breaking the conversation off before it could get troublesome.

**Harvey and Mike**

"What have you got for me today?"

"New case. I need you to go over the files and learn what it's all about while I go talk to Jessica. Write up a subpoena for whoever you think needs one and find me whatever you can and the CEO of this company. We've got a deposition at four; I want you to be prepared to ask questions."

"Wait, I get to come?"

"Yeah, so you'd better get to work you've got a lot to do." He tossed Mike the files and proceeded to remove his jacket.

"And I get to ask questions?"

Harvey didn't seem fazed by the question. "Not like you haven't before."

"Sure, but usually those are pro bonos or Louis' case..." He said as he skimmed over the first few pages of document. He didn't realize how quiet the room had gotten until he looked back up to see Harvey glaring at him, bent over his desk with his palms flat on the glass surface.

"Well if you'd rather work for Louis-"

"I didn't say that-"

"You sure as hell didn't."

"I was just saying-"

"Go do your work."

Determined to not let a little thing like that separate them further, Mike tried to lighten the mood as he stepped towards the door. "Well, Mr. Specter, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous."

"I changed my mind. Don't come today. If you want to go to any deposition again _ever_ you'll have to go with Louis."

Mike froze. "Harvey, you're not serious. It was a joke."

"Yeah well I'm not joking. Now go do your damn job."

**Donna and Harvey**

"Well that was harsh."

"What was harsh?"

"You know he didn't mean anything by it."

"Well then he shouldn't have said it."

"And what exactly did he say?"

"He said that Louis treats him better than I do."

"Louis _does _treat him better than you do."

Harvey felt suddenly cold in the pit of his stomach. Was everyone against him today? "I gave him _everything_."

"Yeah and you really let him know it."

A hand came down sharply on the metal frame of her cubicle. "If the kid would rather work for Louis then he bloody well can."

He turned to walk away but Donna's words stopped him short. "You know it's already out there. You almost just lost him and you're practically throwing him into the arms of another partner."

"What does _out there _mean, Donna?" His voice feigned patience but was thick with his set jaw.

"Louis has already asked him to be his associate, and Mike already spoke to Rachel about it."

"And?"

"And she wants him to go for it."

Harvey's knuckles tightened on the cold material. "Why didn't he tell me? Why did _you _tell me? You could have at least warned me!"

"I told him to," she said, offended that he would doubt her. "But he didn't think it was important enough to tell you since there's no way in hell he'd ever leave your side. Hasn't he proven that enough to you?" She let whatever mental image that conjure up hang in the air. She said her part, the rest was for Harvey to decide. Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking with the logical part of his brain. He was pissed.

**Harvey and Louis**

"Oh, hey, Harvey, I was just-"

"Trying to steal Mike? I know."

"Oh... uh... Harvey it's not like-"

"Oh it's exactly like that, Louis. You want to be friends, and then you go pull shit like that." Harvey leaned against the desk, watching Louis stumble over his words from in front of the glass wall of his office.

"Harvey, he's got real potential. He needs a real mentor." He spoke as softly as he could, hoping that Harvey would see the reason of his ways. He didn't.

"He _has _a real mentor. Or do you not remember? _I'm _a name partner, Louis, _not you_."

The words were a slap in the face. Louis huffed and a scowl came over his features. "Yes you make that very _clear_."

"Good, so stop trying to take what's mine."

And with that he left.

**Rachel and Mike**

"This is nice, I like that we do this now." Rachel smiled as she spooned a mouthful of soup into her mouth.

"Yeah," Mike sounded far off, not having really paid attention to any of the conversation she'd attempted to have over their lunch date.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, reaching her hand across the table. He lamely took it, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Harvey's pissed at me."

"As usual?" She said, returning to her soup. "What makes this any different than any other time?"

"He was going to let me run a deposition."

"That's... bad?" She asked.

"No, that's amazing. Especially for him. But then I made some dumbass remark about how usually only Louis let's me do anything, and he freaked out at me."

"All the more reason to..."

He snatched his hand back fast enough to almost knock over his water glass. "I'm not leaving Harvey."

"Mike, he's making you miserable."

"I need him, Rachel."

"No you don't! You're a great lawyer and Louis could really help you get somewhere."

"Rachel," he brought his voice into an angry whisper. "Louis doesn't know I'm a fraud. Harvey does, and he keeps me anyway even though we could both end up in jail for life. He's also the best goddamn closer in New York and I'm _lucky _that he even knows my name."

"Sounds like something Harvey would say."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

He stood up, grabbing his coat. "I don't need this. Here," he threw some money on the table to pay for lunch. "I'll see you later."

**Them and the World**

Mike grabbed the door of the black car as it started to drive away. Quickly, he opened it and jumped inside, pulling his satchel with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to a deposition."

"I thought I told you you're not invited."

"I made an executive decision."

"You don't have that authority."

Mike avoided eye contact, knowing that one look from Harvey would send him running back into his cubicle. "You're right, I don't."

He wasn't sure whether or not he was relieved or scared when Harvey signaled Ray to drive. The car ride was silent.

It wasn't until Harvey signaled the end of the deposition that he even acknowledged Mike's existence. The other side had completely turned the tables on the rookie lawyer, using anything and everything they could against him. Eventually it was nothing more than harassment and Mike was losing it, and Harvey stepped in. When they were in the elevator heading back down to the street, staring straight ahead, Harvey told him, "They shouldn't have done that. They had no right."

Mike looked at him, trying not to seem as shy as he knew he probably looked. "But they did. And they couldn't have if I hadn't fucked up like that."

Harvey looked over to him now, expression that of his mentor, one that he hadn't seen in a long time. "Mike, you didn't do anything wrong. You had everything right until they pulled that crap. And there was no way you could have known they were going to do that."

"But if you weren't there I could have lost the case on the spot."

"Mike, if I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't have let it go on so long."

"But I couldn't handle it, and I didn't."

"You did better than I would have done at your age." The elevator opened, and Harvey moved away from him. Mike was too stunned by the admission to say anything for a long while. When he finally did, he regretted it immediately.

"See, there's something that would never have happened with Louis."

"Are you saying Louis wouldn't have let the deposition get so out of hand? Because I'll have you know-"

"No that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what _are _you saying, Mike? Spit it out!"

Mike tried to get a grip. He was doing everything in his power to keep frustrated tears from making themselves known. He was so sick of this. "Harvey, I don't know what's going on with us right now, but it isn't for me." He could feel the man's eyes on him, but he couldn't meet them. "The only reason I stayed at Pearson Specter was to work with you, but it's clear that isn't working out too well right now."

Harvey's heart stopped – probably for longer than was healthy but hey... he was still alive so – his blood ran cold, and his face paled. This was happening again, wasn't it? Mike was going to leave him. For real this time. Goddamn it Donna was right. He ran him off. Right when he'd just gotten him back.

"Maybe I should work for Louis."

Harvey felt sick. He sunk back into his seat and stared forward. He too was trying not to let his emotions show.

Ray was shooting concerned looks into the rear-view mirror, checking on the very troubled men every few minutes. The air was tense. So frikkin tense.

Without looking over, and with as much muster as he could manage, Harvey said in what was probably the most vulnerable voice Mike had ever heard, "Whatever you need, Mike." The silence was loud when he reached over and put his hand over the younger man's thigh, squeezing once and retracting his hand quickly. They didn't say anything else.

**Jessica and Harvey**

"Don't make Scotty pay up front."

"You know I can't do that."

"You don't trust me."

"I don't trust _her_."

"No, you don't trust me." His voice was matter of fact, accusing.

Jessica turned around, eyes on fire. "I'm doing this for _you_. I don't give a shit about her, Harvey. This is for _you_ so show some gratitude." She spat, reeling in her unbearable irritation at the man's constant badgering.

"Why?"

"Why? Damn it, Harvey, you _know _why!"

He took a breath. "Then let me pay."

Jessica turned her head slightly to the side, not sure how to respond.

"Let me pay the half million she needs to buy in."

"Are you sure about this, Harvey?"

**Harvey and Mike**

Donna wasn't at her desk; she'd gone home for the night. Really, everyone had gone home for the night. It was just Mike and Harvey left, going over the final details they needed to really sell their case. It was going to be a breeze. They couldn't have found an easier case than this.

Mike walked into the office with purpose, holding out the papers for his boss to take. "This. This will solve everything."

Harvey looked up at him before looking over the pages. He nodded slowly. "Not bad, Mike. You did it."

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, cupping his ear dramatically.

Harvey smirked slightly and leaned back in his chair. "Good job."

Mike's eyes glowed. "I think this calls for celebration." He walked over to his boss' couch and sat down, pouring two glasses of scotch.

Normally Harvey would have been pissed, but he chuckled lightly to himself and joined the associate on the couch.

"Cheers," Mike said, handing the second glass over.

Harvey smiled, clapping the man on the shoulder. He had to admit it – even if just to himself – he was proud. He hadn't realized his hand had lingered for so long until he noticed Mike staring down at it from the corner of his eye, not moving, glass held inches from his mouth. Suddenly very aware of the situation, Harvey retreated and cleared his throat, taking a large gulp of the hard liquor. Mike lowered his glass to his lap, staring down. Harvey had never seen a more conflicted expression.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Harvey confessed quietly. "I don't think you should work for Louis, I think you should work for me."

Mike nodded, subtly scratching away a tear from his eye. Not subtle enough.

Harvey's hand was on his leg for the second time that day, and before he could take it back, Mike grabbed onto it, squeezing it roughly. "I'm sorry, too." He mused, tracing the back of the older man's hand with his thumb. "Harvey, I can't lose you." Harvey didn't know when they'd gotten so close, but he could feel the man's breath on his neck. Trying not to think, he let their lips meet ever so briefly, before he rested his forehead against Mike's. Mike took a shuddering breath and held onto the hand tighter, leaning himself further towards the lawyer. As he shifted, Harvey's hand came up to his elbow, as if silently asking him not to go anywhere. It was with that gesture that Mike's mind was made up. He knew how he felt about the other night. He hadn't liked it. Not one bit. He hated that Harvey had kissed him and run. With new resolve, Mike tilted his chin up until his lips were pressed against warm lips, where it felt right. Harvey seemed to hesitate, moving back slightly, before letting his parted lips close firmly over Mike's in a blinding kiss.

_A/N: Well damn. If only I could write my actual stuff like this. Thirty minutes. Ten pages. ... Unfortunately this is not the case. FEEDBACK PLEASE! I think I deserve it after such a long chapter when I should have been studying (:o_


	5. We Sold Our Souls

"You could just be with you, you know." Donna muttered. She'd temporarily moved her office to Harvey's couch, and was organizing her files there. Not that he minded; he was glad for the company.

"You know I can't do that." His words were filled with self deprecation, angry and hurt and annoyed.

"Why not?" She wasn't convinced.

"We sold our souls, Donna." He ran a hand down his face, settling it over his mouth as he stared blindly at his own paperwork. He'd read the same sentence a thousand times already and still had no idea what it said.

"Do explain." The redhead was suddenly sitting in front of him, leaning confidently on the edge of his desk, fire in her eyes.

"I just took Scotty from London and brought her here, and paid her buy in. Rachel gave up _Stanford _for Mike."

"So?"

He rolled his eyes, slumping forward to lean on his desk. "So we can't take that back. Those were life changing decisions that we let happen."

He smiled grimly, knowing he was right. "It doesn't have to be like that." She said sadly, taking his hand – which he accepted gratefully.

"I can't afford to think like that." He admitted, staring up at her vulnerably – a side of him only she got to see. "We've all lost so much already, I'm not going to hurt them like this." He pulled her hand up with his as he rested his forehead on his fists, taking a cleansing breath that didn't really help at all.

"I could get rid of them for you." She said suddenly, voice serious as she drew his attention back to her. "I could make it look like an accident."

"Donna," he warned, not enjoying the joke she was making at his expense.

"Harvey, you're perfect together. Why can't you just let yourself be happy for once?"

"Because I can't take that from everyone else!" He fell backward in his chair again, dropping her hand in exasperation that wasn't meant to be directed toward her. He was glad they knew each other well to know that.

"Harvey," she said quietly, shaking her head. "There's a gun pointed at your head. And there is-"

"One-hundred-forty-six options." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you, Donna."

SUITS

"Let's go." Harvey said sharply, hand coming down a little harder than he'd meant for it to down on the top of Mike's cubicle.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go. We're done for the day."

Mike nodded suspiciously, packing up his things and grabbing his coat. "What's up?" He asked, feigning a lack of suspicion unsuccessfully.

"We're going to my place."

"Heading back for dessert?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a smack on the back of the head. "Hey!"

Harvey sighed when he realized that he couldn't use a _do you kiss your mother with that mouth _quip, or even a _do you kiss your grandmother with that mouth_ quip. The guy had nothing, and he felt like he was risking taking even more away from him no matter what he did. When they got in the elevator, he settled for stealing a quick kiss and pulling away to the other side of the shelter as to not tempt himself. Mike's eyes were wary as he watched him; half expected to have a _talk_. But it never came.

"So I've been working on the Nelson case, and I think I've found a loophole-" he started, but was cut off by – once again – Harvey's lips.

"I don't want to talk about work." He pleaded, locking his eyes on the other's.

Mike nodded slowly, eyes doing little to hide his shock. "What would you like to talk about?" He asked, stepping close enough to Harvey that he could take his hand, but still pull away fast enough if someone decided to join them on their ride down from the fiftieth floor – unlikely considering it was after ten.

Harvey shook his head, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, not letting go of the hand in his.

Mike conceded, leaning with one arm beside Harvey, watching their hands together. He liked the way it looked, and for a brief second it made him smile. And then he remembered that they could never be and that smile came crashing down into a scowl.

"What is it?" Harvey asked as they neared the fifth floor. He feathered the backs of his fingers down from Mike's temple to jaw, relishing in the way his lips parted slightly as they past.

"I just think I love you." He whispered, knowing that Harvey would probably hate him for saying it – but if he was going to lose him anyway; he was going to make himself heard. He held in his disbelief though when the hand squeezed tighter and didn't relax, even as they stepped out of the elevator into the lobby. Harvey kept a firm grasp on Mike's as he pulled him out into the night and into the back of Ray's car.

The ride was silent, with Ray throwing grinning glances into the rear view mirror every chance he got.

Mike closed his eyes when Harvey squeezed tighter still, growing stronger and stronger the closer they got to his apartment. He threw Ray a tip and practically ran them to his private elevator, throwing himself forward and trapping Mike against the glass wall as his lips captured his again. Mike moaned arching forward and pulling Harvey towards him by his belt loops. Harvey gave a gasp at the bold move and pressed himself further, wrapping his fingers through his hair and aggressively bringing the other to his waist to yank him closer yet. He smirked when he earned a hiss from Mike and an unsteady grind of the hips, taking pleasure that he could have that effect on him.

He pulled away though, before they made it to the penthouse, just in case he had an unwelcome visitor. When he was convinced enough that he didn't, he pushed Mike roughly into the island and started right where they left off – grabbing and pulling and pawing. Mike ground his hips up on Harvey, both of them moaning at the sensation. Mike whispering his name both like a prayer and like a whine – a plead that they couldn't do this. He got the message.

He pushed Mike back by the hips, leaving only their foreheads touching and his hands on his waist. "I know." He whispered.

"I should go."

"Don't..." He didn't move. Neither of them did. They kept their eyes closed, and their hands fixed on each other, afraid that any sudden movements would make their little world disappear. "Stay..."

"Harvey, I can't."

"We don't have to do anything." He chuckled, the humor barely making its way through his lips. "Just stay..."

_A/N: Just a bit of fluff for y'all before the plot picks up...:) Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. I Miss You

Tuesday was rough. Mike was still staying at Harvey's place – the man insisted that no pup of his would be staying in a hotel – and it was causing all sorts of unwanted drama in his life. They hadn't _done _anything since that night... You know, since they were each in a relationship and neither wanted to cheat on their less-than-significant other. They were getting more and more uptight as time went by – they argued more, they slammed doors, they made weird sexual stares at each other that thank god no one else ever saw. Rachel had been calling and texting Mike nonstop. She'd gone to his cubicle, she'd gone to Harvey's, but each time he wasn't there. He didn't answer his phone, he barely existed at work, he barely existed at _all_ for all she was concerned. She was miserable. And Scottie hadn't been too thrilled with Mike either, but for a completely different reason. She obviously had decided that he was the reason she hadn't spent the night with her boyfriend in almost a week. Too long! She was quickly added to the list of people he had to avoid. Another was Louis, who was still waiting for his final answer on whether or not he'd be his associate. Unfortunately, the only acceptable final answer to the question was, '_yes, Louis, I will be your pretty pony_', because no matter how often Mike said no, Louis would always give him '_more time to think about it, it is a big decision after all_'. Not to mention that he couldn't even use Harvey as a shield form the onslaught of Louis attacks, because his mentor would have nothing to do with him at work. He made sure they stayed at least thirty feet away from each other at all times until it was time to leave. Now add all that to the part where his entire life is a lie, and things are really starting to suck in this life of Mike Ross. Even now, as he watched the elevator door close in front of him, he rested on the back wall and let out a sigh, because sure, the day was over, but what could the night possibly have in store?

Harvey was waiting for him in front of the building. He'd left early for a client meeting; Mike hadn't expected to see him at all until he got back to the condo. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he let himself be ushered into the town car.

"Thought we could go for dinner." Harvey said simply, sliding in next to him.

The younger wasn't sure if the pang in his chest was due to pride that _the_ Harvey Specter wanted to go out for dinner with him, or guilt that he _really_ should be getting home to Rachel one of these days. They hadn't even spoken...

They ended up at a little Italian place neither had either been to. Although the place seemed fancy enough, they were definitely overdressed in their thousand dollar suits. Not that anyone paid them any attention...

Nothing was said as they took off their coats, folded them over the backs of their chairs and sat down. They waited until after they'd received their menus, went over the specials with the waiter and ordered their drinks. It wasn't that it was awkward; it was just that it was awkward. Eventually Mike cleared his throat, glancing up at Harvey over the menu he'd already memorized.

"Scottie attacked me today." He said as casually as if he'd been talking about doing his taxes.

"Oh?"

"She said that if you're so insistent on staying at my place that I should stay at hers." He smirked, although it was a bitter one.

Mike scoffed. "Don't worry about it; I have to be getting back to Rachel anyway."

He wasn't expecting the sudden intensity coming from the other side of the table. A hand reached out and covered his before he was even finished speaking, and he looked up into the rawest most forceful stare his boss had ever lent him. He almost forgot to breathe.

"I don't want you to go yet."

Words almost failed him as he struggled for basic thought. "It's been almost a week, Harvey..."

"I know."

They watched each other closely, neither wanting to break the eye contact – or was it that they were afraid to? "We made our decision; we have to stick to it." He said smoothly, taking another sip of his water, and thanking the heavens when the waiter arrived with something stronger.

"I know, just... not yet."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Harvey," he warned, and the older man sighed, retracting his hand.

"Soon."

"We can't keep doing this." The associate had nearly finished his first glass of scotch at this point, gulping away the smooth taste for alcohol he'd developed while working under Harvey. He wondered when he'd become so dependent on the stuff, but he'd save that thought for later.

"We won't, I just..." He took a cleansing breath - not that it helped. "I'm in denial, and I won't apologize for it."

"Keeping this up isn't going to change your denial." He said into his glass, disappointed when the last of the gold liquid disappeared.

"Can't I be in denial a little while longer?" His voice was teasing; childlike in a way, but it did little to hide the desperation it came from.

"Why draw this out? Why make it any more difficult than it already is?" He couldn't help but shrink back at the hurt look that crossed the lawyer's face before it was carefully hidden away behind the mask. He interrupted him before he could speak. "Look, I'm sorry. This sucks for me too, ok?" Harvey nodded. "We've dug ourselves quite the grave here."

He was expecting some quip about a ladder, or some super kinky innuendo, but Harvey just reached back over and squeezed his fingers in his, staring down at the menu in front of him – although he didn't see it.

Minutes passed by before either of them spoke again. "Know what you're having?"

Mike nodded. "Spaghetti."

"Tame."

He didn't mention that his food adventures were generally saved for Rachel who could tell him what he did and didn't like before he tried anything too crazy. Instead, he squeezed the fingers again and took his hand away, giving the excuse of calling the waiter.

"So what happens after all this?" The response was the simple raise of an eyebrow, questioning, suspicious. "Do we just go back to normal?"

He put his drink down, taking a few seconds to stare at it before meeting the younger man's eyes. "We don't have to talk about this now."

"I want to."

"We can talk about it later."

"Harvey I-"

"Mike!"

The sheer vulnerability in Harvey's eyes was enough for Mike to put away his pride and drop it. He never thought he'd see the day where Harvey got _upset _over something, but clearly that day was today. The man looked on the verge of... something. On the verge of having emotions? Yeah, maybe.

Mike smirked down at the table, letting his anger be directed at the posh table cloth instead of the man in front of him. "Well at least we know you care." He said in a half teasing tone, taking Harvey's glass and finishing it for him. Harvey let him.

SUITS

The phone picked up almost instantly.

"_Mike?_"

"Rachel," he sighed. "Hi."

"_Hi._" She replied, voice sounding choked. "_How are you?_"

"I've been better," he said with an uneasy chuckle.

"_Look, Mike, I'm sorry, I get it. Harvey's done a lot for you and I can't ask you to-_"

"Rachel, it's ok." He said, sure of his answer. She relented. "We're ok. I get it. It's fine." He could hear her breathe out a laugh of relief.

"_I miss you._"

"I'll be home soon. Not tonight," he clarified. "But soon. Promise."

"_Ok, Mikey._" She did little to hide the hurt in her voice. "_I'll see you tomorrow? At work?"_

"Yeah." He breathed.

She made a small sound that he couldn't indentify, and took a breath before she could speak again. "_I really, really miss you._"

"I miss you too."

"_Ok... Goodnight, Mike. I love you._"

"I love you too, Rachel." He said honestly, hanging up just in time it seemed, he heard the shower turn off in the other room.


	7. Home

_A/N: I feel bad for not posting in a while, so I'm just going to write as many chapters as I can now and put them up! I'm sick in bed, so what better time? So bare with my mid-fever writing. ... Yes, yes I should be studying. No, no I will NOT study. ): Ok, here ya go(: lol_

"You know that stuff'll kill ya," Mike teased, placing his hands on Harvey's shoulders. The man was on his second glass of scotch that _morning_. Gently, he leaned down so that his mouth was next to his ear and whispered, "Relax," just audible enough that Harvey could hear the word that was being breathed against him, making him shiver. Mike leaned on the armrest of the couch, massaging the lawyer's tense shoulders until he melted back into him, closing his eyes.

They never did discuss it. In fact, Harvey had put it off so greatly, that Mike had made the decision himself. Also, he had yet to mention said decision to Harvey. He was not excited to have that talk. No, he was not excited about anything at all as of late. That night, he'd be going home – back to Rachel – and Harvey was just going to have to deal with it. He just hoped they could get passed all this. It wasn't that he wanted to get back to normal; it was just that he didn't want to lose the normal that they had.

"You should have been a masseuse." Harvey all but moaned.

"Masseur." Mike corrected, digging his thumbs in a little too hard.

His patient winced. "That would imply that you have any trace of masculinity."

Mike groaned and removed himself, much to the dismay of his boss. "Wow!"

"What?"

"You're an ass."

"You love me."

Somehow, it was those three words that would set the pace for the rest of their relationship. It was true. Mike did love Harvey, and it was no unknown fact between them that Harvey felt exactly the same for Mike. But it wasn't allowed. Especially with Mike's plan for the night, it was unbelievably hard to hear. The tension seemed to swallow up the room and the silence that hung inside it was overbearing. They both regretted and lived inside the words, breathed it in like it with the elixir of life and pushed it away like it was on fire – horribly, horribly on fire. Which they were in a way.

Mike shook his head, turning his back on his boss just long enough to lock the door and close the curtains. Harvey had made a habit of turning off the intercom when Mike was around, for moment just like these. Feeling like he had a thousand pounds hanging off his chest, he slunk over to Harvey and slid mournfully into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning his full weight into him, breathing him in and etching the feeling of his warmth into his brain. Yes, this was going to be difficult.

SUITS

"Hey!" Her voice was excited yet cautious, but her eyes were dancing. Mike couldn't help but feel guilty at the relief he saw on her features. He wouldn't tell her.

"Hey," he smiled, somehow feeling a strange relief himself, a safety that only she could bring him – a different kind of safety than the one Harvey provided. This was warm, comfortable. It felt like he was wrapped up in bed, snuggled in her arms, and he was only standing in front of her.

She suddenly looked as though she was holding back a painful amount of joy and flung her arms around him, laughing into his neck. "I'm sorry," she chuckled, laughing at how pathetic she felt and not really caring at the same time. "I just really missed you."

He exhaled, pulling her closer against him, arms winding around her waist. "I missed you too."

Rachel's response was erratic. She seemed to bounce once against him and become impossibly closer, holding him almost too tight as she pressed a kiss into the bottom of his neck. "I know I shouldn't rush you," she began, pulling back to look at him. "But when are you coming home?"

He smiled lightly again, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Tonight." She beamed. "I'm coming home tonight."

"Let's go for lunch," she squeaked, grabbing her purse. "Are you busy? I don't think I can get any work done yet. I just want to talk to you..." He had never seen her look so happy.

"I'll go get my things," he said, happiness almost matching hers – he wasn't sure if it real or not. It sure as hell felt real. But it felt out of place.

He ran into Harvey on his way back to the bullpen; it appeared they were both heading to the associate's desk.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm having lunch with Scottie," Harvey said carefully, as thought his selection of words could change the fate of the world. "She's insisting."

Oh. "Oh, yeah, sure, have fun." He hadn't even thought to tell Harvey about lunch with Rachel.

Harvey hesitated, watching Mike arrange the papers on his desk. "I have a meeting later, but I'll see you tonight?"

Mike took a much needed breath, trying to soothe the ringing in his ears as panic and dread threatened to boil over. "Depends what time you get back." He said, sounding too obviously like he was avoiding something.

Harvey felt frozen. What did that mean? No matter what time he got home, Mike would surely wake up when Harvey got home. Unless... He straightened. "You're going back to Rachel."

"I'm going _home_, Harvey," he tried to keep the heartbreak out of his voice. From the pain that shot across the older's face – though it was quickly hidden away – it was blatantly obvious that he'd succeeded. "We can't put this off any longer. It's not right."

Harvey's lips tightened, he didn't say anything more. He only nodded to the floor, and then once to his associate before he turned on his heel and stalked away, hands in his pockets.

SUITS

"Yeah, she's actually really nice." Rachel noted, pulling the comforter over herself as she climbed into the bed where Mike was already tucked in. "We bonded over your bromance." She chuckled.

This was just fantastic. "I'm glad you took pleasure in my pain." He looked sarcastic enough, but the words came out sounding more amused than anything – much to his utter dismay.

"Mhm, we planned a double date. We're gonna go _dancing_, and go to a fancy _restaurant_, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," suddenly his heart was in his mouth. "We are not going on a double date with Harvey and Scottie."

He ignored the hurt that landed itself, unguarded, on her. She slumped down and pouted, eyes downcast. "Why not?"

Oh, he could think of a million reasons why not. Not many that he could offer though. "Because I can't go on a date—double date," he corrected. "With my boss."

She nodded – albeit solemnly – understanding. Slowly she lowered herself down in the bed, pulling herself against her reunited love and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad your back." She said after a moment.

Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "Me too," and turned out the lights.

"Let's never fight again," she half giggled, rolling on top of him and pressing her lips to his. Somehow, he was all too ready to oblige.

"Mm," he grunted in response, weaving his fingers into her hair.

SUITS

"Have you seen Harvey?" Mike asked of Donna, who was sitting as elegantly as ever at her desk, coffee in one hand, phone in the other.

She stared at him blankly, and then looked confused. "No, Mike. Harvey's not here." She says smoothly, as if speaking to an ill child.

"When will he be back?"

Her expression softened dramatically and she hung up the phone. "Oh, sweetie..."

He felt a sudden feeling of dread overcome him, and he had to walk away. Something told him he was going to wake up screaming if he heard whatever she was going to say next.

He walked away from the office, down the hall towards the bullpen, where he ran into Louis. "Hey, you haven't seen Harvey have you?" The man was standing in the middle of the associate's space, looking out over them like some kind of god looking down upon his disciples.

His face was blank when he looked at Mike, eerily similar to that of Donna's. "Mike," he started, and then looked apologetic. "Buddy, are you looking for Harvey again?"

Well, that was weird. "Yes, do you have any idea where he is?" Probably not, but _someone _was bound to have answers around here.

"Buddy, Harvey's not here." He said. His expression portraying that Mike was a three year old who lost his teddy bear.

Frustrated now, Mike turned around, marching his way back towards the office of the higher-ups. There was Jessica, talking to Scottie. Surely _they'd_ know where Harvey was! "Hey, have you seen-" he stopped short when he saw it. That look. He'd seen it a million times before in the mirror. It was soul crushing.

"Mike..." Scottie whispered, lips trembling and eyes red.

"Where's Harvey?" He was ready to cut the bs. He could feel his anxiety building quickly and he was going to get answers and he was going to get them _now_.

"Mike, you're not going to find Harvey." Jessica told him sternly, as if they'd been through this before – but her voice kept its gentle calm.

"Why? Where is he?"

"He's not here, Mike." Jessica repeated.

He was going to demand answers, but he was suddenly a little too distracted by Scottie kneeling on the floor, hand over hear stomach and one over hear mouth as she cried out.

"What's going on?"

"We all miss him, Mike."

"Where is he?"

"Mike-"

"Mike!"

He sat up.

The room was dark. Rachel had rolled to her other side, facing away from him. He looked to the clock. 3:90. _Jesus_, he thought. He tried to go back to sleep, but found that he couldn't. He was too shaken from the dream that didn't make any sense whatsoever. What did that _mean_? Nothing, that's what. Dreams don't mean anything. Or at least... that's what he told himself.

Giving up, he reached for his phone on the nightstand. He just wanted to call Harvey, make sure he was ok – though he knew not to wake him at this hour. Especially after how they'd ended things that day. But for some reason, the fact that he had no missed texts, emails, calls, or anything from the man hurt. He thought that maybe he'd at least try to... anything. But no. And it wasn't like Mike had either. But he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. He just wanted to run back to Harvey's room, jump into the bed with him, and kiss him until they disappeared into nothingness.


	8. Tension in the Office

_A/N: Who's ready for the season finale tonight?! I'm not. I'm already crying. I'm so in denial I can already feel the feels. This one might actually kill me. Someone... hug... me... Can someone write some fluff to ebb the pain? PLEASE? – ok so I forgot to write this because I was watching the finale. You guys I'm physical pain right now I have so many feels it hurts. Bad. Help._

"Your messages—ok..." Donna lowered her hand after the index cards were snatched away, and watched, unimpressed, as her boss charged into his office like an angry bull, nearly throwing his chair against the window as he pulled it out to sit. "You know, I'm usually better at these kinds of things, but I can't tell. Could there, I don't know, be something wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Donna," he warned, grabbing up his pen and starting on the files for a new case.

"Harvey, I know-"

"Out!" He hadn't meant for it to sound so angry. He also hadn't meant to slam his pen down so hard that it broke and splattered all over himself and his desk. He _also_ hadn't meant to make Donna look like _that_. Harvey never yelled at her. It was a rule. If he yelled at her, there would be hell to pay. She might not be fighting back – yet – but he was pretty sure that pained expression was hell enough for him. He cursed himself when the door closed slowly behind her. It was a good thing the doors in Pearson Specter were unslammable, because he was pretty sure his would be broken.

SUITS

"Yeah, he really is acting weird," Louis pondered, idly tapping his chin.

"He yelled at one of the associates when they brought him some files. Funny, I didn't know he started using other associates."

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't know." Donna admitted shamelessly, putting her hands up and then folding them back in her lap. She really didn't.

"He _is_ acting weird." He decided – as if he needed further proof.

"Yeah and it wasn't just that, he shot off at Jessica this morning too."

"No."

"Yeah, it was ugly."

Louis' eyebrows seemed to disappear into his receding hairline as he thought. "He yelled at me too. Not that he usually doesn't, but this time was different, come to think of it."

"Different how?"

"Well," he began. "It's usually more in a hateful kind of way – I know he means it as a friend," Donna merely nodded to this, not willing to bring _that_ up right then. "But this time," he tilted his head. "This time was just... I don't have a word for it. It almost seemed scared?"

The redhead's eyes were blown wide, agreeing completely, mentally berating herself for not having realized it until then. Something was scaring Harvey. Or maybe that wasn't the word, but something was definitely making him uncomfortable. On edge. "We have to do something."

"Do what?"

"I don't know, we could-"

"Look!"

Donna whirled around in her seat in front of the lawyer's desk. Behind her in the hall, was a confrontation she had been dreading all day. Mike usually got the blunt end of Harvey's moods, and today, he was in the mood of all moods. They watched, horrified, wondering if they should go to the kid's rescue, but knowing they couldn't move their legs if they tried. Mike was talking, showing Harvey some files. Harvey was staring at him, jaw clenched, eyes cold. When it appeared Mike had finished, he handed the files over, and when they were both holding it, they paused, watching each other closely, before Harvey turned with the files and left.

They both sat staring, not quite sure what they had just seen.

"What. Was. That." Donna blurted, feeling – for the first time – completely lost as to what was going on.

"I have no idea."

SUITS

"Have you noticed anything... strange... about Harvey's behavior as of late?" Donna asked, twirling her hair and leaning to the side of her chair.

Scottie looked up from beneath her eyelashes, but then finished going over a contract before really meeting Donna's gaze. When she did, she leaned forward, crossing her arms over her desk. "You mean the man you should be working for right now?"

"Oh, I don't think he'll notice I'm gone," she assured, trying not to check her nails like she usually would after a job well done.

Scottie nodded an 'uhuh', but decided that if Harvey was involved, she might as well be too. "What do you mean by _strange_?" She asked suspiciously.

"Anything. Anything at all."

She thought for a second. "He was particularly adventurous in bed last night..." She smirked. It faded quickly at the look she received. "You don't think there's someone else..."

"No, no, god, no." Donna assured her quickly. "Harvey would _never_ do that, Dana. Ever. No, it's not that..."

She seemed mildly at ease then, but was growing more nervous. What an odd conversation for a Thursday. "He's seemed fine with me," she offered. "We hadn't gotten a lot of alone time lately, but we went for lunch yesterday," she shrugged, "and it was great. Just like it was before. Better even."

Donna nodded. Something was definitely off. It wasn't that Harvey didn't care about his girlfriend; it was just that Donna knew that Harvey had an issue showing that he cared about his girlfriend – and if Harvey was suddenly showing that he cared about his girlfriend, then there _must _be something up.

"Why? What did you notice?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," she brushed it off. "Just some rumors, I guess it's nothing." She stood to leave.

"But if it is?"

"You'll be the first to know." She smiled, one eyebrow raised mischievously.

SUITS

"Harvey is there anything else you need help with?" Mike had finished all his work by six, and as much as he'd love to go home and sleep, he just wanted to be around Harvey. He needed to know that they were ok.

"No." He stated simply, detached.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope," he popped the 'p' dismissively.

"You're nights cleared up then?"

"What do you want, Mike?" When he finally looked up, the lawyer had a look in his eye that Mike could have gone the rest of his life without seeing. It was a strange mixture of pain, and absolute ice. Mike's body temperature seemed to drop to sub zero just looking into them.

"Ah... Nothing." He offered. Harvey knew it was a lie, but at the moment he could care less. "I'll see you in the morning."

The cold eyes finally left his as he exited the office, and he tried his absolute best to smile at Scottie as she took his place in the room. Donna didn't miss the look of complete agony that crossed him as he left.


	9. Beam Me Up Scottie

See, Harvey had a pretty good reason for having the 'golden rule' that he did. No, not the 'never see them cry' rule. No, not the 'never let them threaten you' rule either. This golden rule was the 'keep feelings out of the office' rule. The rule that he broke with Scottie, and then followed up quickly with Mike. He could admit it – if only to himself – he was an idiot. Some kind of weird masochistic crazy-pants idiot who couldn't keep it in his pants. Because that's how all these things started, right? Sure, he'd been sleeping with Scottie for _years_, but he'd let the pleasure mix with the business when he brought her on board the Pearson Specter team. Alas, he'd done the same – although the opposite – when Mike told him he'd stay, and then Harvey had kissed him. For someone who spent his life carefully bending the rules so that they didn't break, he was sure doing a lot of rule breaking.

And speak of the devil; there was his cursed object of affection, slinking into his office with a devilish grin. "Busy?" She asked; a twinkle in her eye.

"For you?" Came his reply, suave as ever. He turned his chair to face her and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him.

"Mhm," she purred, placing strategic kisses up his neck.

"Never."

"I disagree," she whispered into his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. "I think you're about to get pretty busy."

"Just try not to be too loud when you scream my name. We are in the office after all." He smirked.

"I know, dirty isn't it?"

He brought her lips up to his, kissing her thoroughly before standing and sitting her on the desk, careful to stay trapped between her legs.

"We should close the cu—"

Harvey froze. Yes, yes he should close the curtains. In fact, he should close the curtains five minutes ago. Really, he should close the curtains yesterday, because what he was faced with then was probably the most horrific sight he could have ever thought to encounter.

Hand almost on the door; face white, eyes wide, mouth parted slightly in shock. Mike was quick to turn on his heel when he saw Harvey look up at him, but not before Harvey could see the face of a burning man. Betrayal, regret, loss, it was all there. Right in front of Harvey in the eyes of his associate, and then it was gone. And he felt like shit.

_A/N: Yep, this is a short one. SORRY. ): Another new chapter will be posted tonight though, so forgive m?(:_


	10. Confessions to Jessica

"Harvey, that's _enough_!" Jessica snapped, finally losing it. She was used to the guy being a pain in the ass, but he'd taken it to a whole new level lately. "My office. _Now._" She growled, waiting for him to start walking before she followed – not trusting him to go otherwise. "Listen," she turned on him. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you, Harvey, but I suggest you get your _shit_ together or take some time off. Understand me?"

"I don't need time off."

"Oh, bullshit."

"Jessica, I'm perfectly-"

"Harvey, sit down." She cut him off. He conceded, knowing full well that a life without a head was no life at all, and that's where he was headed – pun not intended. "I've known you since you were nothing. I made you. Do you honestly think I don't _know_ you by now?" For once, he followed the rhetorical. "I _know_ there's something up with you, and I _know_ it's effecting how you work, so cut the bullshit, or go home."

He stared at her for a second, trying to think. But all he could seem to think right then was that she was right, and life sucked, and he sucked, and everything sucked, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. She seemed to notice this; her face softened and she sat on the edge of her desk, waiting. She didn't have to wait long.

"I made a mistake."

"You've never come to me with a problem and not a solution."

"I can't fix this one." He took a breath to compose himself. "It just... It hurts right now. But it'll get better."

"Go on?" She prodded.

"It wasn't supposed to happen..." If she hadn't known him as well as she did, she might have thought that he wasn't going to speak again, he took so long a pause. But he did. "Things got... heated... when Mike got that job offer." He began. "When he said he was staying, I all but got down on one knee right there." He saw her tense, but couldn't stop himself from continuing. He really needed to get this off his chest – lest it killed him. Better her than it. "But we already dug ourselves into a hole we couldn't get out of. We were forced to be committed to other people and it all just went to shit from there."

"You know, Harvey," This. This is what he needed. Words of wisdom from his mentor. "Sometimes we have to fight for what really matters." She said, and he felt the beginnings of hope warm him. "And you already won. Scottie's _here_, Harvey. That's a good thing." And just like that, the warmth was replaced by a rock.

"You're right. Thank you, Jessica." He stood up, feeling more alone than ever.

"Oh, and Harvey?" She said as he was leaving. "I'm sorry."

He tried not to look as broken as he felt when he nodded to her, and then all the way back to his office. The plan was to go inside, close the blinds, put on some music, and drink way too much. It wasn't like he was going to get any work done anyway. His mind was elsewhere – and did he ever want it to stop.

He made it as far as his desk before his plan was interrupted.

"Harvey, I know something's bothering you, but whatever it is you have no r-" She was forced to stop when she saw the dead look in his eyes, the blistering pain that she'd missed before. All she'd seen was the anger – but she'd known that with Harvey, it always went deeper. He was looking up at her as if searching for a lifeline. "Harvey," she breathed. "What's wrong?"

_A/N: Another short one, I'm sorry. BUT – buuuut, maybe we'll get some longer fluffier chapters soon? It really helps the writing process when I get reviews.;) Also, when I'm not sick, half asleep, and still crying over the season finale.):_


	11. Intervention

It had been a bad week. She knew that. It was obvious. Even Scottie had pulled back from her seemingly constant seduction of Harvey Specter. To say he wasn't himself was an understatement. To the eye untrained in the ways of the great Harvey Specter, Harvey was in a mood. He growled at associates who got in his way, he was even less empathetic with clients than usual, and he was barely trying to settle his cases – which in turn, allowed him to shred foe lawyers to pieces in court. It was not a pretty sight. He had completely thrown himself into his work, and had completely shut out the rest of the world. To make matters worse, Mike seemed to be keeping his distance as well. As much as Donna understood the kid's unwillingness to be near the powerful brood, she knew very well that his presence would ease whatever burden the lawyer was carrying with him as of late. He needed the extra shoulder to take the weight off.

He looks almost... sad... and she has no idea why. Oh, she could guess. And she had her guesses with her life placed down as bets; but for once, Donna didn't know. She watched him then, bent over his computer, comparing whatever he was looking at to a file he held in his hand. Eyes drifting back and forth between the two – brow furrowed, but otherwise, his features gave away only that he was hiding something. Something that was hurting him.

She didn't need to know what. She knew enough to know that this time; it wasn't her who needed to pick up the pieces of what was left of Harvey Specter. In the past, she had made it her job – her duty to the country – to make sure that the closer was always on good terms with world. Or, most of it anyway. She knew that being a jaded, scheming, jerk was in the job description. Oh, and what a job it was. For both of them. But not this time. Not for her. No, this mess was for Mike to clean up. Talk about calling Mike a puppy... The younger man never seemed to get himself involved in situations like Harvey always had. Sure, he'd deny it, but Donna knew that in many cases – those excluding his profession – Harvey could not clean up after himself.

And that is why, when the opportunity to sneak away from the office finally came, that Donna appeared in front of Mike's desk. Now, normally she would only leave her desk for five minutes in a day, to use the washroom, and all of her breaks would be taken from her desk – she made back the time later when Harvey sent her to glorious spas and retreats – but today she had a different idea.

"Hey," Mike looked up, pulling his ear buds out of his ears. This was not the person he was expecting.

"Hungry?" Donna asked with careful nonchalance, though her tone told him that it wasn't so much of an offer than a command.

He nodded quickly, standing up. "I assume you're not the hot dog kind of person. Restaurant?"

She suddenly grinned at him wickedly as they approached the elevators, flashing a shiny black card in her hand. "On Harvey."

It seemed that Donna knew exactly where she wanted to go. When they got downstairs, she pulled Mike away from the cab he was trying to hail, and linked her arm through his as she dragged him down the street. He was used to keeping up with Harvey, but Donna was a whole new force to be reckoned with. It was also difficult to walk on the strange angle she had him on – for a second he wondered if it was to keep him from escaping. Where was she taking him?

His prayers were answered as she walked into a Korean BBQ restaurant. He'd been nervous for a second. But of course he should never doubt the glorious Donna.

They were quickly seated at a table, and tea that was far too hot to drink was placed in front of them, still in the pot.

All was silent as Donna looked over her menu – Mike already knew it, having been there before. Patiently, he waited for her to say something. There must be an occasion, surely.

"So, how is your day going?" He hoped she heard the real question in his inquisition. She did, though she hid it well.

"Great, did you know Norma takes belly dancing lessons?"

What a lovely mental image. "Donna," he warned, knowing very well that she was beating around the metaphorical bush. Normally he'd let her have her fun, but her sudden avoidance had him on edge.

"I'm worried about Harvey." She said at once, staring blankly at her menu. A beat passed between them. "I want you to talk to him."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," she slapped the laminated paper down onto the table. "I don't know what's going on, Mike, but I need you to fix it. He's not well."

"What do you mean 'not well'?"

"He looks _sad_, Mike. All the time." She shook her head. "Could you just... please?"

He didn't know what to say to that. Was Harvey upset about something? If he was, the guilt he felt was no surprise. He should have noticed. He would have, had he been present.

_A/N: Sorry it's short, a new one is going to be posted soon though!_


End file.
